Chance of time
by Midnight Child Of Prophecy
Summary: After The 4th great ninja war... sasuke finds a scroll to go back before the 2nd Great War! He takes the knuckle head of konoha with him ... They have a chance to live the perfect lives, But things never go the way you want to... now do they? BEING REVISED UPDATE IN DECEMBER
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.. (it applies to all chapters)**

"Waaait….. Sasuke you actually believe that it might work? After all that was only an experiment my clan tried."

"Naruto, don't you want to try it? If this stuff works then we can stop the 3rd great ninja war….Hell hope you realize that if the third Great War never happens then we could stop obito from getting crushed and adopted by Madara. And then if that never happened then there would be no 9 tails attack on konoha or more even no uchiha marasscare , mabe lord second would be alive and THEN WE CAN STOP THE 4TH GREAT NINJA WAR "

Naruto stared blankly at sasuke and then burst out " geez, teme I am really rubbing off you… In case itWORKS , we can time travel! But how I forgot. "

Sasuke was gettingpissed off and had to restrain himself for not using Amaterasu on Naruto , and explained for the tenth time"Naruto … the uzumaki clan was extremely skilled at sealing Jutsus. And about a century ago one of the crazy ones like you developed a seal to capture time that flows by and reverse it . But during the second war the clan was wiped out . The branch that developed it went on passing it through generations eventually it came down to Karin. She marked it useless and tossed it out…. With my rinnegan I was able to decipher the codes that were not understood by even orochimaru "

Naruto rubbed his head and thought hard. Then he gave a exited exclamation " Okay pre 2nd war ! Hear we come!"

Sasuke sighed ,and said ,"wait dumhead, the seal is open from one end we need to close it so that the jutsu can be applied and for that we need a uzumaki- bloods drop"

Naruto quickly opened a gash with the koonai, and let it drip on the scroll.

.

.

.

.

At first there was silence… then just as naruto was about to protest… there was blinding light.

.

.

.

Followed by the deafening sound of chakra

.

.

.

And shrieks from the uchia survivor and jinchuriki hero

.

.

Then time was reversed… for the first time in history of shinobi


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was the first one to wake up. At first, everything was blurry then , by the time

he regained consciousness , he saw a white ceiling. He turned his head side to see what was

happening. He saw a Red Haired man talking to a Red haired woman dressed in white.

" _Red hair, now thanks to mom, I know a clan where there were a ton of redheads like her_ "

Naruto was lost in thought, just when he heard a booming voice that he recognized all to well

 _ **"That's right Naruto, you can finally enjoy , A joy that you never had thanks to me, hatred,**_

 _ **The great idea of 'lord fourth' jinchuriki n all , welcome to the hidden Eddie village"**_

The ancient beast had just paused to give an all-knowing smile, when the blond squealed in

Delight and gave him a surprised hug, well ignoring the difference along the size it wasn't much

Much of a hug of course .

Just then, the red haired man came and sat near a stool beside naruto's bed and said, "are you

Feeling better, boy?, Now please tell me who your parents were, where were they, and how did

You end up in a river, unconscious with the uzumaki crest on that ridiculous outfit "

Naruto didn't think much, as he blurted out, " my name is Naruto uzumaki , my father minato

Namikaze, was the fourth hokage, my mom was kushina uzumaki and the was the host of the

Kurama before me. " The tall man was left to stare blankly at the crazy blond,

" ** _That's just great isn't it, you go on spilling secrets or should I say classified happenings_**

 ** _don't occur for another 20 years or so . Naruto , as much as I would love impaling you_**

 ** _It might do you some good if I simply tell you that kushina is still 7, the same age as you_**

 ** _And as far as I can remember , I saw a picture of that man , Arashi uzumaki , none other_**

 ** _Than her father , who technically is your grandfather , that her 7 year daughter was motherin_**

 ** _A blondie who claimed to be her son but was about the same age as her. "_**

Naruto had to pick up his jaw from the floor before he started freaking out at 9 tailed mammal

" _Stupid fox! What the hell do you mean by that I am a 7 year old! Oh please after Dad_

 _Wished me 'Happy 17th birthday ' a few days ago , all the tailed beasts, sasuke , Sakura ,_

 _Kakashi – sensei, all former kage, even old man six paths knew I Was SEVENTEEN !"_

" _ **Well how was I suppose to realize that you did not realize that you have a body the size**_

 _ **Of a child! After all , during your final batted with that Uchiha bastard I gave you all my**_

 _ **Chakra , and I had warned you well in advance , I shall be asleep for awhile. Just as I**_

 _ **Woke up, I noticed A strange chakra Which I realized was of Nive, from kushina's**_

 _ **Memories, The creator of the justsu taimo toraberu ( time travel ) . Better pay**_

 _ **Attention to what Arashi is saying , we shall talk later."**_

Grumbling for a bit, Naruto decided to pay attention and listen to what the fox

Had to say. " Well, you better meet Nive right now, Nive uzumaki is the one who

Created the jutsu that bought you here. I suppose the taimo toraberu was the one

That worked the miracle." " so you know Nive , old man! It turned out better than what

Kurama and I had expected , Now that I am here , the world won't find sooo much suffering!"

Arashi stared at the boy in amazement and said," you truly are like kushina, well first off now

Since you are a jinchuriki , I suppose you are fine, your healing factor has not been depleted

Even if half of your genes are not uzumaki. Now tell me off what can you recollect in the

Coming years. I guess the Kioku dokusho (memory reading ) jutsu shall come in handy now.

Have you got it with you? Nive has separated it and kept the crystal in the bar of the scroll."

At first, Naruto was at a loss, then, he quickly grabbed the scroll and pulled out the middle rod,

And inside the cloth bag was Orange crystal, he stared at it with amazement. Arashi spoke up

" This crystal contains all your important memories from before you came here. We shall watch

It tonight along with the other suited people. You can supply any additional information we see

Important. AnYone you would like to see what happens ?"

Naruto didn't have to think hard , he replied almost immediately , " Well, mom has to see what

Happens, I would like this Nive person to see too, since she made the scroll, others who would

Suited to see will be in konoha currently " Arashi nodded and left Naruto to rest .

Time flew by, till finally dusk came, Then Arashi came to fetch Naruto. By the time they reached

The room was already occupied by 2 beautiful females, one of them had big beautiful

Purple eyes, and the reddest hair than any other, she was wearing a white dress with

Purple leggings. Naruto guessed immediately who she was. A involuntary smile crossed his face,

Even if his mother was a petite girl of 7. The other one looked about 16, and had her hair

Amassed into a half pony, and proudly wore the Eddie village headband white a swirl instead

Of a leaf was engraved over which a few blood-Red hair clumsily scattered, she even had red

Glasses, which made her look a ton like the annoying Team mate of sasuke after he turned

Rogue. She had a very tired and wore out expression, but you could clearly see that she

Showed a sense of a great accomplishment . He guessed the second one was Nive, The one who

Made the whole thing possible. Then to the shocks of shocks to Naruto, there stood his old

Man with his other than the third hokage himself. "We were discussing about the

Fate of the next jinchuriki of kuyubi , when you popped up, so I figured since someone who

You knew would be there, especially from your old village , it will be better. " all of them were s

Studying Naruto just as well as he was observing noticed that ' old man hokage'

Was not nearly as old and Nive was giving him the same exasperated look sasuke would

Give him when he annoyed sasuke, and his mom, looking at her, he felt a sudden sense of

Guilt wash upon if she was his mother, today she was only 7 , it would be a

Huge burden to carry at a young age , knowing how you die, how you suffer as a outsider,

And bound in the shackles of fate. He whispered something to Arashi, and he said, "kush,

It would seem that you would find it boring here, anyway, so till we get down to business ,

You can play outside. But do come when you are called for", having heard that , she made

A cute little scowl , which soon broke out in a fit of giggles,"okay, dad", she said and turned out.

Arashi locked the door , performed hand signs for sealing and secured the room. He gave a

Glance at Nive, who gave a quick nod and got up from her chair. She did some super fast

Hand signs and spoke for the first time, "hey, blondie, give me Keshō(crystal)"

As if in a spell by the deep harness of her voice, Naruto quickly threw the orange

'Keshō' back at Nive, who examined it and said," Now lets see what you've got there, kid"

Naruto thought , "well here goes nothing", and took a deep breath.

* * *

 **Authors note: hey there! Sorry for the abrupt notes in last chapter, but here I am ! And Beta17 reviewed that I should get a beta writer and It hurts to read this, but although I don't have any clue what that is ( mind you, I am only 11 years old) I left gaps and hopefully it is more clear now. Oh! And by the way, congratulations Beta17 , you were the first one to review . I may rewrite ch1 later. I am probably going to get to sasukes part at ch4, and I will update the chapters every monday and tuesday. Please review! and recomend or follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author notes: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for the rough start in the previous chapters. a possible Rewrite.**

 **In anycase, this is my first fanfic and I am only 11 years old. NARUTO OBSESSED PERSON HERE! the timeline as I said, is sometime**

 **the 4th Great Ninja war and before sasuke leaving the village. Minor corrections to be rectified later enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

As soon as nive's chakra hit the crystal, It glew a bright orange. Then, it floated in mid air, and then, rays of light orange hit one of the walls.

* * *

 _"sorry naruto, I guess we woke you up. Kushina?" "my final advice to you is , dont be picky eat lots, and grow strong. Make sure you bathe everyday, and stay warm._

 _dont stay up till late, you need a lot of sleep. and make Friends. You dont need a lo of them, Just a few of them are fine, As long as they are the ones you trust._

 _Now, I want very good at it, but keep up with your studies, and practice your ninjutsu hard. remember that everyone has weaknesses and dont_

 _get too depressed if you cant do something well. remember, The three phrohbitions of a ninja..."_ the whole Room watched in silence as "kushina" and"minato"

gave naruto their final advice. next the scene changed soon after kushina and minato were laid to rest and the third stepped up as hokage again. finally, Nive

spoke up,"hey kid, that was kush, wasn't it? you might want to know that she is my sister. And I get the part that you are her son, but I guess you are seventeen

Right? I designed the scroll pre take the body by 9 years when released. My mom had started it years before i was ever born. now, assuming that you have kush's

you-keep-on-blabbering-'cause-I-did-not-understand-a-word genes, i would like you to tell me everything hath you understood today", said nive in a sarcastic saintly

voice. Naruto sweat dropped. He was about to make a dash for the double doors. Arashi gave a smug look. Naruto realised that because of the sealing jutsu he used

earlier Naruto was trapped. Finally, he took a deep breath and said, "You are my aunt".

* * *

Nive sighed and gave a exasperate look and said, "Look, I'm only tolerant with you because you are a jinchuuriki and one of the only uzumaki who are left 20 years later

that is why I want, for your well-being that you take my information seriously this is no time for discussing personal relations of me being your... WAIT WHAT?!"

Naruto gave a smirk, and said with a wink, "attcha girl !". then, before naruto could understand anything, Nive's hair went up like fiery flames, and the

usually calm and composed face, turned into a devilious grin with a nerve popping. just as she crackled her knuckles a few times for intimination, she served him

a nice and tight punch, sending him to the wall, which still had his body print embedded on it. " _man, i do not know how personalities like **sakura's** ever existed in my_

 _clan!"_ just as he balanced himself up , a perfectly calm person with dead straight hairs stood there, adjusting her glasses "oblivirrious matters like those can always be

discussed later on. now, bracing for futhere disturbances, lets get on with other memories."

* * *

The events that occoured after that were pretty disturbing. Naruto living as an outcaste in his own Village, which his parents had died protecting

Shopkeepers throwing stuff at him for unacceptable Reasons, a little child sitting on the rock-face of his 'hero', missing the Irony of him being his father.

eating self-cooked mushrooms with the third. Living in a lousy apartment from the courtousy of the third at the age of 5. Then, almost like a timeskip,

a blonde of 12 had an adventerous night, by which he learned a B- Rank jutsu, and by morning, sharing a moment with his teacher after finally graduating.

Not exactly funny, but the Third hokage almost died laughing at the scene where naruto and sasuke were glaring intensly for a moment, and then by

'accedent' crashed into each other, for a moment kissing each other, and naruto pounded by fangirls, for stealing their first kiss.

While nive and Arashi were overcome with disgust, naruto facepalmed nive was left with a twitching eye, arashi giving a profound smirk, the dignified hokage bust

into a wherve of laughter and said, "If only, that had happend to the raikage and tsuchikage, The Third great war would breakout!" naruto said in a

monotonos voice," Actually, It already has. And I assume that the villages already believe the second great war has begun, though not declared. Believe me,

I am sick and Tired of ninja wars after fighing for days against chakra fresks one after another- Random Edo tenseis, Tentails, Obito, Madara, Kaguya, SASUKE

after all of that! wait, Just forget what I said And Watch the memories before I tell you any more spoilers." Arashi gave a deep sight and said, " Oh great, the perkyness

has affected kushina _and_ our grandchild as well, meera." Nive gave a bored look to everyone in he room, and resumed the jutsu.

* * *

The atmosphere in the room grew thick, after that A- rank mission to the mist. seeing A Different version of the future,

finally seem serious after that fight with haku and zabuza. Soon after that, there. Were the chunnin exams. Arashi couldn't help but chuckle , when he saw how his grandson did in the chunnin exams.

then, there was meeting jiraya, near the hotsprings wherre naruto was doing water walking training before the finals in the exams. The pipe literally

dropped out of 'sarutobi- sensei's' mouth, when he saw how old his former student looked. Then, the first chaper in naruto and sasuke's story unfolded.

By the time naruto was left unconsious , floating in the midst of the final Valley, Between the graceful statues of hashirama and madara, Nive let a tear drip out of her

red sorrowful face. Then there were a few occasional moments, of training with jiraya. Then naruto retured to the leaf village. there was an akasuki missionof gaara, the intense fight between sasori and sakura.

how naruto revived garra with the help of chiyo touched all hearts. Mabey because of the suspense or something, as if by a unspoken promise, everyone were determined to stay silent till the end.

the bridge mission came, and then naruto was seen, in a teenager version of himself to a 4-tailed mini-demon, fighting orochimaru for sasuke. then came the intense workout on the rasenshuriken

And how naruto took down the zombie pair heads on. Then there was the news from lord fukasaku about the death of the pervy sage. The whole fight against pain was beyond words, especially after he _finally_

met his hero and father. then there was the girl from the cloud, who bashed him up for conseaing sasuke, a contineous set of shocks, declination of pardonmeant from the raikage, sakura's fake confession,

sakura's true intentions behind that, after he finally hyperventillated. Also, when Tobi told naruto about itachi's truth. The declaration of the 4th great ninja war, the journey to the island where

Naruto learnt to control the 9-tails, And met his dream, his mother, kushina uzumaki.

.

.

.

nive and arashi were astonished, at her beauty. as nive was at the jutsu, arashi had to note down all the points that kushina said, that seemed pretty soon. Then, was naruto rushing to the

frontlines to help the allied shinobi forces. The fight with Madara left them astonished. They were left thoughtless and speechless after he accepted the hatred and made friends with kurama and the others.

The Fourth Great Ninja war Had Only Begun.

It was going to be a long night.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _meanwhile in the hidden leaf village..._

 _"urgh.. So bright, Where am I?"_ thought a particular Uchiha.

"now now, slow down, don't hurry." said a women with golden hair and honey brown eyes, with a purple diamond on her forehead.

* * *

 **And cut ! finally I'm up with 3 great chapters, and fourth one is very soon out. I am starting sasukes part , and as my birthay is on 8th feb, I will treat you all to an extra long ch: and sorry fr late updatation, next chapter will come on monday and tuesday.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **And, nive (nah- ey-vee) is the name of my bff, and i would like to thank her fr revieving, BUT, Nive listen, in thre following chaptters she will make a fool of herself ;-)**

 **.**

.

.

 **Nive's full name is nivedita, and she will type the fourth chapter. And if you have any Complains, Compliments, or inquires, feel free to send a mail at Rishikarv13 gmail. com**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AND, if u havent finished the full series, pls dont read. spoiler alert**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi there! I have fever today so I'm not going to school. To make up for the late posting of ch 3, I will post ch 4 early. And Nivey, I guess you should write ch 5 now. Happy Reading!**

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the hidden leaf village..._

 _"Ugh...so bright, Where am I?"_ thought a particular Uchiha.

"now now, slow down, don't hurry." said Tsunade.

Sasuke panicked, he looked all around himself, Recognized the place all to well, and gave a deep sight. "So, that knuckle head's jutsu did not work, did it" lady tsunade stared at sasuke in confusion.

" Lady hokage, you shouldn't have bothered to look after me. Were my injuries really that serious? and how is Naruto doing" said sasuke , streaching out his arms.

 _"wait..something is not right, it doesn't feel right.." _sasuke looked sown at his arms in confusion. He freaked out. what happened to the arm he lost at his final fight with naruto at the final valley? why were his arms so... _small ?_

"Hey there boy, why did you need to call me Hokage ? people just go around calling me as _princess_ Tsunade in these parts... you know, because I am the grand daughter of the _legendary_ First hokage and all"

then, a man who has a huge scroll at his back enters the room, " hey tsunade, wanna go out?" he asked. He stares at sasuke not knowing what was happening, and speaks " any explanations?"

Sasuke was just about to speak when tsunade pulled jiraya out of the room leaving sasuke all alone. He heard the window open and by the time he turned back he fell unconcious.

* * *

After hours of unconsiousness...

* * *

"So, look who finally woke up" said a strong feminine voice, with the tint of sharpness and sadisticness.

For the second time, sasuke tried to hussle and get up, This time Only to find that his hands had been tied to the chair on which he was propeled.

"No use, don't try to escape, if you do, welcome to 72 hrs of _hell "_ said the voice, and now there were a pair of Red Enternal Sharingans, in the darknesss.

Then came a figure into the light, where a woman, more like a girl, with slightly brown hair, came upfront. _" I have seen her, somewhere, a week or two recently, like, like in a... dream"_ sasuke wondered to himself. Then, a single thought crossed his mind. _"Itachi"_

That was it. Itachi had shown his memories to sasuke before getting released. Just a dream. The girl, who shared dumpling with Itachi, and seemed one of the only non-fangirling girls in the clan

What was her name again? she was the only one apart from sasuke who Itachi gave a second thought to before killing, but had used tsukuyomi on her to let her live her illusionary life in a peaceful way, Yet killed her by orders. Now he remembered that she was Izumi. Izumi Uchiha.

And one more thing.

Itachi loved her.

 _" Itachi, even you. after that fateful night, I Tried to cut off everything, apart from revenge. after I realized, Your truth, I sought revenge from The villagers._

 _after talking to the hokages, I wanted revolution. Time after time, I fought for different reasons, but after fighting naruto , He taught me, I dont't need to fight._

 _and what I needed was not revenge or revolution, It was love, lack of love, that was what I didn't realize. Love would give me an incredible power, a will, a will to_

 _protect the ones near me, and never give up . A power miles stronger than my misunderstood hate, That is why we have peace, if only someone like naruto,_

 _who had nothing to start with but understood love and hate all too well had come earlier in this world, you would not have to do what do did, Itachi. Just wait, this time_

 _I have the chance, the chance of time to set things straight. All love , No hate, I will ordealize the Ninja world. I am sounding like hinata now, but this time, I will do it_

 _with you, Naruto."_

* * *

All his while, when actually in deep thought, Sasuke had appeared to zone out, She watched him like a hawk.

" Well, let's get down to buissness, I am Mishi, Mishi Uchiha you seem from a place that is long away, Long time away that is. Now I am sure on your dignity as the laste

uchiha, you got the scroll from the hospital that explains taimo toraberu, Right?"

sasuke smirked in response, and said, " wouldn't you like to know why my whole blood is uchiha ? yeah right.. you can stop showing off your mongekyou sharingan, well

on the dignity of your daughter having a crush on my elder brother, why dont' t you send out invitation cards to the third, my mother mikoto uchiha, my mother and fukagu uchiha, my father, and others to witness the show of my kesho ?"

Mishi blushed slightly but said anyway, untying him from the chair " Dear sasuke, I'll ask my sister, mikoto, and her _rival_ also to join us, but we have sme explaining to do to my clan members."

Once they signed out 'lieutenant' mishi took them to lunch.

" What would you like ? I don't care anyway, Let's go to teuchi's raman hut, I simply adore miso pork ramen ! "

inside, when sasuke first met her she was one dictator, out side the uchiha police force headquaters, she could compete naruto in ramen eating and bublyness.

Unfortunatley, sasuke's wallet had known the pain of treating ramen lovers like naruto and mishi to lunch, all too well.

* * *

hours later, In a closed and composed room, where the 3rd hokage ( returned from uzu ), a little replica of the fouth stone face on the mountans in future, Minato ,

an attitudish look on a girl of 8, glaring on a boy of 8, both with imature sharingans, Kaigato Uchiha, the leader of the clan, a blonde teenager, with honey eyes,

ponding an whitehead to the ground with occasional insults, and also a dead straight look as straight his hair, looking at his two sannin teamates with a long sight,

A white-haired teen (not jiraya) with a dagger at his back, somehow resembling kakashi hatake glaring at the two saanin.

Mishi just closed the door, as kagito said,"So, what was the _interesting_ thing you wanted to tell us, mishi? As far as I am concerned, first of all,

we must find out the boy's origins, and then either accept them or eradicate them, you wanted to do so yourself, so you volenteered, instead I find you both at a raman hut, hogging like crazy, and then a sorry excuse to come here?!"

Mishi spoke with severty" kagito-sama, I had a peek in the boy's head, It would seem he use a time travelling scroll from Uzu, and that adds a different angle to the situation,

So, first of all, after reading the scroll, I know that we must first activate the kesho, and this, ,this purple crystal conatins sassy uchiha's important memories before coming here,

That is why I gathered All important people in the future, to show you this" Mishi said, pulling out a cloth bag from the bar of the scroll, and then taking out a purple crystal.

The third hokage said "Well, before we begin, I must confess that while I was in The hidden eddie village, something 'peculiar' like unbound time travel happened, and there the host of the nine tails in future had dropped from the sky, instead of you, sasuke.

So I know about half of your memories from the past- erm.. future I mean, that is mainly the reason why I was a day and a half late, in returning from uzu."

"wait, you mean to tell me that naruto is in the hidden eddie village with the founder of that scroll?" sasuke asked. " well, yes and I surely did laugh when you kissed naruto 'accidentally', sarutobi laughs again. sasuke glares.

"sarutobi-sensei, you mean thare is not one sassy kid, but two _eight_ year olds playing with scrolls that spin time?!" Tsunade asked in a alarmed voice.

Sasuke replies with a frustated look, " well, First of all, MISHI AND TSUNADE SAMA ITS SASUKE NOT SASSY. Then I am not eight, read the scroll, my body just shrunk, I am 17 for the matter, And after the fourth great ninja war, me and naruto, Found the scroll from karin, my future roge team mate"

" naruto..." say jiraya and minato at once, speaking for the first time.

"it sounds like a good name" said minato.

"It, sounds, inspirational..." jiraya comments.

"wait, hang on, you mean there is a _fourth great war_?!" said sakumo.

"which also means that there is a _third great war ?!"_ exclaims kagito

"which also means there is a second great ninja war!?" fugaku and mikoto blurt out together

"Hmm... this jutsu...can you elaborate it.? seems interesting." said orochimaru in a monotonus voice.

"STOOOOOP, JUST WATCH MY MEMORIES IF I STAY SANE" sasuke burst out, he had been doing that a lot since the war. Mabey the dobe had been rubbing off him more than he thought.

A shocked mishi enforced chakra through the crystal.

It turned bright purple, and projected on the wall.

"The silence cant last long." assured sasuke.

* * *

 **whew! That is one long chapter. The next chapter will come after 4 more ppl review my chapter😤😤😤**

 **I don't waste my free time typing only to find unnecesary comments flooding my email, telling me I cant' type and nonsense. No offence to other readers, just _some_ nicompoop reviewers aka i wont specify**

 **my email is-**

 **R**

 **i**

 **s**

 **h**

 **i**

 **k**

 **a**

 **r**

 **v**

 **13**

 **g**

 **m**

 **a**

 **i**

 **l**

 **.**

 **c**

 **o**

 **m**

 **just dont send any useless emails, Which MAY cause me to abandon the story.**

 **And, even if 4 or more people review, I may not be able to post ch 5 soon, as I have my exams. I am in 6th grade.**

 **But the extraaa long treat I promised you for my birthday will come, after 13th feb. That will be ch 6, around 2k words.**

 **If you like my Idea, please tell me in reviews**

 **Depending on no. of people who like it, I'll decide what to do**

 **And I have read many fanfics, after I completed the series in April 2016, I liked only few, so I decided to type my own.**

 **But after ch 2 I realized how difficult it is, so bear with me 👋 ✌ 👩 🎓**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey there! It's Nivey, and I'll be typing this chapter for the author's b'day. She is finally turning 12 and this chapter is going to be for 3k words at the least. I only enjoy playin' basketball, drawin' and watching anime of course. So I hope u guys like this chapter, happy readin' btw.**

* * *

 _Silence.._

 _silence.._

 _Darkness.._

 _Tears.._

This is what the room was filled with after watching sasuke's memories. " Huh whoever this Itachi guy is he sure is talented but at the same is really stupid " Mikoto said."Well why do you think so? He is cool and cares for sasuke at the same time" fugaku said. " Hey mom dad why are you guys fighting? " sasuke asked. then sasuke

realized he wasn't actually supposed to say that in front of them a gave a wierd smile. Mikoto without actually understanding what sasuke said speaks up, " HEY THERE WHO DO YOU THINK IS FIGHTING?! Ask fugaku we aren't fighting Mr. sasuke". Fugaku was standing there in a corner not knowing what to say, he manages " yeah, yeah she's right."

he walks up to sasuke and whispers, " hey man are you telling me that...". " yeah that's right"Sasuke said interrupting fugaku. the third hokage starts laughing then tsunade and jiraya join. Sasuke himself starts giggling when calamity breaks out, Mikoto gets her second tome, and sasuke is punched to pulp right to the ground.

 _"just like the other side... how hard is it to digest that you are gonna marry the person you have secretly been in love with?!"_

unkown to the third, he had said that out loud.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mikoto was just going to make a remark when Mishi speaks up- " when a girl falls in **love** , and it's **true love** , her feeling don't **change easily** , honestly, they **can't** "

just then, at the end of the sentence[-[- sasuke collapses.

Then the very crystal, that was formerly purple, turned bright neon _pink_ .

.

.

sasuke stood up again.

then, at the screen, there was a 6-year old pinkette, who met him after the first day at the academy.

she trained hard, a whole day in the forest.

she came on his team.

Team 7.

she was 12 now.

just a totally 'I-wont-give-up-until-you-acknowledge-me-and-promise-to be-obsessive-about-you' type of fangirl.

then came the accidental wave mission.

she wanted to protect him.

she couldn't.

Then came the chunnin exam.

She was an intellectual person who did not _need_ to cheat.

she was smart enough.

In the forest of death.

Sasuke and Naruto got knocked out.

By orochimaru.

Now, even sasuke did not notice it.

She was the one who stood up to the sound ninjas, while again he and naruto rested hopelessly in the shade.

after that, after the 2nd round got over.

before preliminaries, when hayate asked the shinobi not in top condition to withdraw,

She raised her hand.

because of sasuke's curse mark.

she was basically giving up on her chance to become a chunnin,

all because of sasuke.

thankfully, he had stopped her before she did that.

after garra and sasukes match,

when they went chasing after Garra,

sasuke fought exeptionally, to save her.

but naruto did.

time passed.

both of them were fighting on the roof top.

she ran to save them.

she was almost too late.

Kakashi intervened.

Later, naruto and sasuke had the same clash.

Under a waterfall.

Beside two infamous statues.

Of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha.

Just when things were getting too hard to comprehend, Mishi did it. She stopped channeling chakra through it. The room was a barrage of questions.

"was that Naruto?! is he a relative of mine?" Jiraya and Minato echoed at once.

"Did you just have a fight with him at Grand-father's final valley?" Tsunade and Mishi asked with a forelone expression

Now that was a surprise. Apart from all other curious inquieries made to sasuke, this one stood out the most. Tsunade, all right. Everyone knows that she is hasirama's grandaughter but why Mishi. OK maybe she was in the same clan as madara.

but that does not mean that she would call him as grandfather.

" something is fishy here. OK now I knew that father had the mangateau sharingan... Itati and shisui also had it but that was it. In the past 80 years no one else did. May she give some explanations Lord Third?" sasuke exclaimed

" all right. Fine fine I accept it... Becaus was his descendent we had a deal with the first. All descendants of him shall not be found on documents under the official seal off the leaf Village. that means after I die, weatheBattle or war my name shall never be recognized after I I seized to existr in Battle or war my name shall never be recognized after I cease to exist. my existence as well as all my direct relatives have to pay for his crimes."

that was that.

later, as the jutsu was played on, with a promised interrogation of mishi.

.

.

.

Lady Tsunade was stunned.

Too stunned for words actually.

In many parts of sakura's life, she played an important role as her mentor.

but... **HER STUDENT HAD SURPASSED HER!**

it went somewhat like this-

Jutsu- Sakura -Tsunade

100 healings -3yrs- 15+yrs

chakra punch- 2yrs- 4yrs

poison removal -1yr -3yrs

minor healing- 3months- 1yr

summoning -tried in battel- 4 weeks

and so on...

Tsunade was in tears of confusion as she read the long tabel her former sensei made.

"sasuke-kun, I don't understand, one moment we are seeing your memories. Then suddenly the crystal turns pink, then we see her on the screen. I don't understand at all. Why did the fourth great ninja war breakout? why did you run away to me?" orochimaru asked.

"snake's got a point there"Mikoto grumbled. Ever since they knew that orochimaru planned to betray the village and take sasuke, there had been hatered radiating from every corner of room.

Then unexpectedly, lord third answered,"You see, while I was in Uzu, a rather _interesting_ turn of events occoured. like sasuke here, another little blonde dropped out of the sky. That is why I was late. And to explain the pink aurora, Mishi, I suggest that you open up the scroll."

Everyone stared at the not so old man. Nice and hard.

Mishi flunged opened the scroll.

"Here it is, quite a long way from the start I must say. It says that event of future-perfect memories will trigger a seires of recollectments which may or may not be beyond the future- continuous."

everyone( including our uchihas) stared at mishi.

* * *

 **So...hey. A FEW VERY IMPORTANT THINGS FOR THE STORY**

 **1) NEXT CHAPTERS WILL RELEASE EVERYDAY AND BE SHORT.**

 **2) NIVE IS LAZIER THAN SHIKAMARU AND TYPES AT THE SPEED OF 20 WORDS/DAY**

 **3)MISHI IS BASED ON MY PETNAME**

 **4)MY FINAL EXAMS START ON 6/3/17 and I MAY REKEASE CHAPTERS ON ALTERNATE DAYS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, this is mishi, nive the lazyass has not typed a word here? ﾟﾏﾻ** **?**

 **enjoy!**

* * *

" So, bascically, this crystal may show my _future_ future memories ? But there can be a BILLION possibilites! So how does the crystal know what am I going to do?!" sasuke blared, breaking the long silence.

Mishi smirked, " _dear dear **dear**_ sasuke, I hope you realize that every moment, every damn moment, after the invention of the scroll, the world has been running on a big if . The space time just does not allow it. The kesho just knows _exactly_ what would happen."

Sarutobi just sighted He signaled Mishi and Sasuke to halt," So, back to what I was saying, let me explain what were the events befallen there..."

* * *

 _what actually hapenned in the Eddie village..._

* * *

 **look...i know you guys hate me for these small chapters, but frankly speaking, i wanted to make the whole fanfic of _200k_ words.**

 **Now...every chapter may not be 2k words as previously planned, But with daily updates there woud be roughy 400 chapters totally.**

 **Thank you all! especially**

 **Guest**

 **Animeka**

 **Blaziken 131**

 **Goblazer**

 **Gokubakinoe**

 **komanolmaia16**

 **Beta117**

 **For reviewing!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know that all of you hate me for typing such a short chapter, but please try to bear it till 20th of mar.**

 **Remember-me-soon, Thanks a ton! I read your fanfic and that was EPIC :-)**

 **I understand that I am just wasting chapters on the 'memory' thing, and I git a solution for it**

 **happy reading!**

* * *

"Naruto" Nive quivered.

"Naruto.." Arashi was just at the loss of words

"Look here genius, I never expected you to have such a 'tragic-love-story' with a hyuga of all clans, but just snap out of it!"

Nive, _stressed_ to snap out of the daze that he had been in ever since he saw a _future_ future version of himself, landing on the ground with hinata.

"I.." Naruto had to give it all he had to try not to cry, and cleared the lump in his throat before speaking again.

 _"Why! why did it have to happen! why was I so dense? The world had long lasting peace, I bought sasuke back, Why did I have to find that damned scroll? I could have lived in peace with hinata! Anybody could have told by the way she turned red and slutterred around me, She even saved my life from pain, She...she CONFESSED right before she walked right back to danger for my sake, she got that will burning bright again, after neji died If it weren't for her, I would have given up long ago, obito and madara would castethe infinite tsukuyomi, kaguya would revive, and..and AMIDEAFAMIBLINDAMISTUPIDOHGOD WHY AM I SO DENSE!"_

 **" _look here gaki, stop getting all messed up, I know you are enternally broken, but remember why exactly did you come here? To stop the 3rd freat war, To stop nagato, minato, kushina,Neji, Obito, Kakashi, Itachi from meeting their fates, to STOP hatered a centuary early, Isn't that what jiraya wanted?! Hinata would have done the same if she were here, Now Now isn't it Ironic ? The great Naruto Uzumaki, Who brought back sasuke, Tsunade and many others, That the ones that they had lost would follow the same path that he was leading them and bought peace to the entire shinobi world. You lost hinata, But only after you lose her will, To NEVER give up, you will truly lose , you can't get everything. We tailed beasts realised that long ago, But you reminded that we may lose relics of the past, but not , should not lose our hope. By the time she is reborn, you will be much older, But for that generation, you must work hard! so stick to your ninja way and NEVER GIVE UP"_**

 **This** was a quite long speech for the age old beast , and (surprisingly) it had the desired effect on Naruto

"Okay everybody, That does it. Apparently, in the other universe, I had created a jutsu, far more effective than this memory i s the 'nameless memory regaination technique' or NMRT jutsu for short. In this, The you from the other verse, or future merges with the present body, thus for future use, we musn't use memory reading, unless a person has died long before the important events to come"Nive announced.

"So wait... umm...can I ask you a question nee-san?" Naruto asked feverently.

Nive nodded, obliviraiting the doubt on the little blonde's face.

"Can..can we...y'a know, kinda try to, RESTORE MOM'S MEMORIES?!" The blond babbeled out.

Arashi intervened," Now, time to stop the bickering that will follow between the aunt and nephew, I am undoing the sealing, I guess we should go and fetch Kush"

Nive and Naruto twitched, but then the hokage spoke up," Thank you so much uzukage, But I really must be leaving for Konoha now, So, if you would please?"

Arashi mumbled something like "Nive should have used the NMRT earlier" and "Two days gone" and stuff like that.

So, after half an hour of practice, Naruto give the old man his memories back.

* * *

In the Hidden Leaf again...

* * *

The confession room was a chaos.

There were wails from Tsunade , "Jiraya You baka ! How dare you die? Sensei , What on earth were you thinking?"

" Lord third, asking a 13-year old to masccare his own clan, What on earth were you thinking?!" Mikoto and Fugaku shouvelled in unison.

"HOW DARE YOU THROW NARUTO DOWN AN ENDLESS PIt? a little minato yelled.

"Tsunade, if we ever meet three war orphans, please punch Jiriya before he adopts him and gets himself killed" Orochimaru stated.

"WHAT ON EARTH YO TEME?! I DO NOT GO SEEKING UCHIHA BODIES AND RANDOMLY CRAWL OUT IN THE 4TH WAR REVING DEAD HOKAGES" Jiriya plummeled into his ears.

"Offence taken _ero-sennin_ " Minato snorted

"Sarutobi-sensei and me are also hokage's, Minato" Tsunade pointed

"Minato, if you ever take a team, make sure you put that much praised speed to a use and stop that obito from suciding. That way, that bastard Madara will not kill Rin, nor will obito turn dark... which also assures that you live and so does the _uchiha_ clan, stopping my boy from having a nervous breakdown _. I_ should make sure kakashi gets treated well." Sakumo notifies

"Well, now that everyone is well aqquianted with events of the future, and have their memories back, can we get onto buisness?" Sasuke sighted

 _"I wonder what the dobe is doing"_

* * *

 _In the hidden whirlpool village..._

* * *

"Narutoooooooo" Kushina squealed, hugging the life of the poor blond.

"Moooooom" Naruto screeched, hugging back

"Naruto!"

"Mom!'

"Naruto!"

"Mom!"

...

They both had been going on for the past 25 minuits.

Arashi and Nive just stared at the duo.

 _"A few unconcepted genes can go a long way, Meera"_ Arashi inwardly cursed

 _"Mom, you have got to be kiddin' me"_ Nive sighted.

"Where is that fool Minato?! I'm going to tell him that he was stupid..and..he is a sissy...and...and I LOVE HIM" Said kushina, bursting into tears.

"Mom, hold on. we will visit konoha, but the village can wait for us.. after the 2nd war is over. I need your help. _We_ need your help" Naruto deadpanned.

"Now listen blondie, don't you _dare_ use talk no jutsu on me'' kushina grinned, Poor naruto just sighted at his 8-year old mom's mood swings.

Arashi clared the air and began,"Now, both of you, I do not want our home to be destroyed, like the last time in the war, and it is essential for you to fight on the front lines for that, you need to be atleast chunnin. If you enter the semester this fall, which starts in two days, you will graduate by spring and the chunnin exam will be held in the hidden rain, I will try to hang up the official declaration until may."

Kushina nodded in agreement, with a tint of saddness in her voice, whispered,"Last time, when I was on my way to Ame for the exams, The attack happened. nii-san and Akaria were spared, but hurt beyond repair. Hiari was missing but I guess he survived"

Naruto just exclaimed in confusion," Wait, you mean mom hasn't started the academy yet? I started when I was 7 for kami's sake! How on earth are we suppose to graduate to gennins _and_ become chunins in 8 **_MONTHS_**?!"  
ccc

Nive grinned ," Ever asked yourself how did you travel 20 years in the past? Impossible right? well, kiddo, this the whirlpool village! anything is possible! BELIVE IT!"

Naruto stiffened at the nostalgia, and Kushina, after laughing her ass off at his reaction,"Well, son, actually, I dunno why jiji-sama made the rule for all those loong academy sessions and all, but here, you start the academy around your 8th bithday, any semester closest to it, you and I will be in fall, as your birthday is October 10th and mine is November19th, the teachers teach sealing jutsu to us, along with the basics, and all that boring theory is sealed in our mind. It's a sealing specialised village after all. I seriously tried talking to hasirama jiji on his stone face head praying to stop the boring classes."

Naruto replied in an 'oh' and rambled," WAIT YOU MEAN THAT THE FIRST HOKAGE WAS YOUR GRAND FATHER? THE !&2nd hokages were my great grand fathers? BUT THEN GRANNY TSUNADE WAS ALSO MY GRAND MOTHER FOR REAL?! OH I ALMOST FORGOT!DAD WAS THE 4TH? SO IN A WAY I AM RELATED TO THE 1st,2nd,aprentice to the student of 3rd,son of the 4th, grandson to the 5th, student to the 6th,and on the verge of being the 7th hokage and was treated as scum in my own village because of some nine tailed fox who had misplaced hatred because of a jerk called Madara, and after I made somewhat peace between us for all I know The 4th great nija war started and..Muffwallnollfeare whay awas meae..."

Naruto couln't complete his sentence, because some thing came and voilently started... hugging him?

kushina giggled, and interepted the hugging session,"Mom! My son is going to suffocate if you don't leave him!"

"Kush's got a point there Meera. You don't want to choke your own grandson, now do you" Arashi enclaveled

"Okay, but honestly, Kush, What were you thinkin, sealing _it_ in side a newborn?! I must send a message to mom telling her that when she passes on the foxy to you, she must use the stronges forbidden seal the Uzumaki's have to offer. Then even that bastard would't be able to pull the 9 tails _that_ unfortunate night. Oh, Don't stare at me like that, Nive gave my all my memories... even the ones after I, We, die" The woman said.

All this while, our favourite blonde hand just been staring at who seemed to his grandmother.

She looked eeriely similar to someone who he recently wailed about.

That fact was even more shoking than knowing that Mito Uzumaki, the FIRST hokage's WIFE, was his direct great-grandmother.

The woman,'Meera', or his grandmother, had scarlet red hair, much like Nive's, only deeper.

What bothered him was not the color of the hair, neither her other features, but it was the quality.

The same glossy type which had bugged him for prety much time now. Almost glistening, she also had deep concord eyes.

 _"oh no..."_ naruto left his train of thoughts loose.

If only.. She had mulberry hair instead of scaret red, and lavender iris-less eyes intead of energitic royal purple, He would be looking at Hinata.

"Oh, dear, don't tell me you are heart struck.. are you?" kushina teased.

"Kush!? Now let's net scare our descendent to death. Gettin late. Explainations later, come let's head for lunch. anyone up for ramen?" Meera spoke for the first time

"ME!" Naruto and Kushina yelled in unison, All three ramen lovers breaking into fits of giggles.

Nive facepalmed. Arashi wallpalmed. Trypical

 _"So this is how a family feels like, huh"_ Naruto stringed as they chattered merrily on their way to the nearest noodle bar, basketing under the lazy afternoon sun.

He missed Konoha. But the village of whirlpools was nothing to complain about. The warm colours of Autumn seemed to hug the village everywhere. They were walking on a small bridge, which curved above a pond. They could here the crispy fallen leaves of trees scrunch under their feet ass they walked. Warm breeze blew, with a few leaves floating of trees. Everything here seemed to be neatly arranged in four colours, brown,yellow,red,and orange.

Even the color of everyones hair.

The colour of the soil.

The gentel rays of sun.

The feeling of evryones lucious chakra

Livley, yet warm and comforting.

It seemed perfect.

It left a tint of sadness to think the place would be reduced to ghastly ruins in the coming war.

 _"No.. It happened once, I won't let it happen twice. I have to train hard. I won't give up. because that is my nindo: my ninja way. If only I had a chance...No scratch that, as I said in the fourth great ninja war, I have no regrets, I still dont't because this time, I have a chance, I have THE chance, The Chance Of Time."_

As Naruto tried to get his mind off those philosphical thoughts, he asked his mom a question,"Hey Mom, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Naruto, you can ask me anything" Naruto and Kushina just grinned at each other in nostalgia, much to the other three Uzumaki's confusion.

"Well, you told me how you and dad fell in love, but I'm sure there is something more to it, Right?" Naruto quickled

"Oh yes my beloved daughter, do tell your mommy about the only man who you fell for head in heels!" Meera says prompting.

"Wow, my lil sister has grown up, hasn't she?" Nive joined the fun.

" What is this Kushina?! you did not even tell me about it." Arashi added, pretending to be shocked.

Kushina suddenly found the ground very interesting. By now her cheeks were as red as her hair at her family's antics.

"Fine... after I shifted to the Leaf quite a lot happened..."

* * *

 **YAY! This chapter is 2,300 words long!**

 **I said I won't be updating but Here I am**

 **Next chapter is going to be somthing like Minakushi Gaiden.**

 **Nive has almost abandoned the story.**

 **Please go to my profile and find a pole and VOTE!**

 **Next chappy will be released after 2 ppl review. REVIEW!**

 **The only reviewer = Remember-me-soon**


	8. Author's Note

Hey Everyone,

I'm sorry

It's Not your fault

But I feel seriously UNDERAPPRECIATED

I'm gonna discontinue the story you all always read but never review This story takes up all my free time to type long, Juicy chapters

I have to study.

I'm in 6th grade I need to keep up with my grades

So, farewell, and

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **HAPPY APRIL FOOL'S DAY!**_

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry for the bad Joke. I'm having troubles with the next chapters.

Just hold on for some time

My summer Vacations have begun, and the next chappy should be out by next week, or sooner.

Dont Give up on this!

PLEASE

Send ideas for what happens next in the reviews, or PM me ^_^

Thaanks!


End file.
